


A Bunch of Stucky Fics

by FangirlsAtWork



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlsAtWork/pseuds/FangirlsAtWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Stucky fics written by IsolatedSociopath, Queen_Uner_The_Mountain, and TheElvenQueen54. We hope you enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky has a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written by TheElvenQueen54. I hope you guys like it <3

“Bucky!”

 

“Bucky wake up!”

 

Bucky jolted awake, covered in sweat, completely out of breath, and trembling. He looked up and saw Natasha, Clint, and Tony in the doorway. Looking over, he saw Steve looking very concerned.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“You were screaming again.” Steve answered before Bucky could finish his question. Bucky looked up at them again and put his face in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. This was the third time this week he had woken people from screaming in his sleep.

 

“Is he alright?” Bucky heard Natasha whisper to Steve.

 

“He’s fine, thank you.” Steve replied and nodded to them before they all went back to bed. Bucky, still keeping his face buried in his hands, felt Steve wrap his arms around him and pull his into his chest. They stayed like that for a second before he loosened Steve’s grip from his shoulders and lurched forward, tightly wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and gripping Steve’s shirt in his fists.

 

“I was- you were dead and I just- I didn’t” He trailed off, tightening his grip. Steve winced at the cold metal, but didn’t pull away or move. When Bucky finally loosened his grip a little, Steve pulled away for a second so he could put his hands on either side of Bucky’s face. He was still shaking, but relaxed a little under Steve’s touch.

 

“Hey,” He started calmly, “you’re okay. It’s okay. It was just a dream.” Bucky nodded and wiped his eyes before laying back down with Steve. Bucky rested his head on Steve’s chest, held one of Steve’s hands in his own, and Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. He held Steve’s hand tighter, scared that he would slip away from him.

 

“Steve?” He asked, wondering if he was still awake.

 

 “Yeah?” Steve replied.

 

 “Nothing…”

 

 “Goodnight Buck.”

 

 “Steve?” He asked again after a few seconds.

 

 “Still here.” Steve replied, trying to get some sleep and hoping Bucky would get some as well. They lay still for a few minutes and Bucky could start to feel himself drifting off. Then without even realizing what he was doing, he asked again.

 

 “Steve?”

 

 “What is it Bucky?” He said, Bucky could tell he was half asleep as well.

 

 “I love you.”

 

 “I love you too Bucky.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by TheElvenQueen54. Hope you enjoy! :)

This was the kind of night everyone enjoyed. All of the Avengers squeezed onto the couch except for Tony that was laying on the ground and Clint who was sitting under Natasha, rubbing her feet.

 

No one said a word except for the occasional complaint from Tony who was absorbed in his game or laughter from Natasha when Clint would tickle her. Steve had his head rested in Bucky’s lap and one of his hands holding Bucky’s. This was probably the most relaxed they had been all week (h*ll, probably all month).

 

Bucky began playing with Steve’s hair and tried to ignore the small giggle from Natasha that he was sure was directed at him. Steve smiled and opened his eyes to look up at Bucky. He then looked down toward his feet at Natasha who cleared her throat and pretended to continue reading.

 

Resting his head back down, Steve moved Bucky’s hand that he was holding to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Bucky smiled and did the same to Steve.

 

“God, I love you so much.” Natasha gasped and Bucky blushed when he realized that he had just said that out loud. He could feel everyone's eyes as they all gave him surprising looks and he saw a blush spread across Steve’s cheeks as well (which was actually pretty adorable).

 

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Steve propped himself on an elbow, using the other hand to pull Bucky’s in for a kiss. Bucky heard Natasha and Clint snicker, but ignored them and sunk into the kiss.

 

“I love you too.” Steve said when he finally pulled away. When it was getting late and everyone had gone off to bed except for Bucky and Steve, Steve pulled out his phone and Bucky started to drift off.

 

But just before he fell asleep, Bucky heard Steve laugh and he looked over to see him looking at a picture on Instagram. It was a picture Natasha took when Steve kissed him. But the thing that made them both laugh was the caption.

 

“Can these two get a room? I’m trying to relax here…”

 

 


End file.
